


Tevinter Wine

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Mage/Mage, Qunari/Human, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke spots a fascinating Tal-Vashoth in the market place, mystical like the purest of priests. The future Champion of Kirkwall offers some Tevinter Wine to get the man to follow him home and get the chance to ask questions, but alcohol brings out the worst in humans and destroys sensibility. Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tevinter Wine

"So you're a Tal-Vasoth?" Eyes a white-gold hue peered up at the human that stood with arms crossed lazily, he was a young man with messy black locks that looked like they could not be righted even with a massive amount of grooming, and a faint but well sculpted scruff around his mouth. Teeth were almost bleach white against his tanned face.

Behind him stood a little elf with wide green eyes, the markings of the Dalish stood out against her milky skin making only a few look, mostly just other elves. Also accompanying them was another elf with pure white hair and glowing markings along his own tanned skin, and a dwarf with a cunning glint in his dark eyes.

"Yes." Answered the owner of the white-gold eyes, he tilted his head in greeting causing the golden metal rings wrapped around the first curve of his horns to glint in the light, attached to these rings by the end of their threads were colourful glass beads draped over his forehead like a circlet, the beads sent small rays of red, blue, green, white, and yellow around catching the eyes of the nervous folk who wandered around the merchant stalls.

"Do you have a name? Or a title?" The human sat down beside the Tal-Vasoth on the stairs leading up towards the Hanged Man, as he did so the little dark haired elf girl skipped off with the dwarf following, a concerned look on his face.

"Adaar." The Qunari spoke in a cool and even tone, his voice brought to mind the patient priests in the chapels who listened to people's sorrows and their sins, or a wise historian who oversaw a library. Slowly Adaar's eyes scanned the marketplace, observing the life around him, but alert to every movement of those close to him.

"Garrett Hawke, I haven't seen any Tal-Vasoth in the city… so I would guess you are not one of those ones outside who prey on innocents?"

"No." With an elegant motion of his arm, Adaar pulled out an ornate smoking pipe from his long robe's and leather armour, and heated it up with a small fire rune stone. From the side Hawke observed him with interest while Fenris, the white haired elf, leaned against the wall to watch. Neither of them had met such a mystical Qunari.

Through the purest of white eyelashes, Adaar peered sideways at Hawke with an almost expectant look on his face. It made Hawke chuckle, "I wouldn't mind having a chat with you. I am curious about the Qunari."

"I am not of the Qun, I am Tal-Vasoth." Both men twitched, when Adaar spoke in more words his clear voice hit them deep like a chime, drawing in their full attention. He would make a perfect priest, or a story teller. "But I am curious as to what you wish to ask."

"Great, drinks at my place." Hawke laughed heartedly and stood, slowly Adaar followed to his own feet making it obvious on how he towered over both human and elf. Like the other Qunari, he was tall. "My my, I am sure you have no trouble reaching to high places."

A deep sound vibrated from Adaar's chest as he gave a chuckle, Fenris shrugged and left Hawke to his own devices. Human and Qunari walked the streets drawing many eyes, never once did they say a word, they were saving everything until they had drinks and were comfortable.

Hawke opened his manor's door and closed it behind Adaar, shutting away the nobles goggling eyes. "Garrett, can you… oh!"

Leandra held a hand over her heart and took a breath, Hawke went to his mother with a chuckle. "Are you alright mother?"

"Yes, your… friend… just startled me."

"This is Adaar." Hawke introduced them and went to grab as much wine as he could, he was excited. Qunari fascinated him, even the Tal-Vasoth.

"So Adaar? Are you from the compound?" Leandra's voice could be heard through the walls. Her voice was nervous and a little shaky.

"No, I am not a Qunari. I am Tal-Vasoth, a non-follower of the Qun." Was the dignified answer, and Hawke could just imagine the tall man slightly bowing to his mother politely.

"S-Sorry… have you been friends with Hawke long?"

"No." There was a slight pause, "He wished to ask questions."

"Oh I see! Then I will leave you boys be."

Hawke almost dropped his armful of wine to the ground along with his jaw, did his mother just call the Qunari a boy? The tall Adaar was obviously not a 'boy' and as probably older then Hawke by a good ten years, if not that much then at least about five.

Hearing his mother leave the house on visits to old friends from her childhood, Hawke left the study with his load and gestured Adaar upstairs with a quick jerk of his head. They entered the human's bedroom and settled down in comfortable places.

With his large frame, the only place Adaar could make himself comfortable was on the end of the bed, his horns almost touched the lower edge of the carved wooden canopy. Hawke pulled up his desk chair and a small round table between them both, where he placed two plain metal goblets and the wine.

"Sorry about my mother." He said while pouring wine for them both, there was a slight lift of humour in his tone.

For his answer, Adaar simply lowered his head in understanding while giving the smallest quirk on his lips. Together they threw back their first mouthfuls and sighed at the flavour and feeling that shuddered through them.

This Tevinter wine has a bite to it." Hawke took another sip and licked his lips, across from him Adaar patiently waited while looking into the goblet as he twirled it around slowly. Even if he was so obliviously not human, he could have pulled off a noble diplomat perfectly with his expression and actions.

"Ok first question… were you born under the Qun or not?"

"I was born in Orlais to Tal-Vashoth parents, not under the Qun."

"What do you do? Besides travelling?"

"I used to be part of a Mercenary group as their healer and diplomatic persuasion."

"And now?"

"I am a mercenary for higher or a personal guard, sometimes I am a bounty hunter, and other times I am a travelling healer." They both drained their cups and refilled,

"So could I hire you?"

"If you so desire to." That made Hawke's ember eyes brighten.

"How… much of the Qun do you know?"

"Only what my parents told me, which was very little."

"Have you ever met the Arishok?"

"No, I have heard he is here in Kirkwall. I hope to avoid him while I am here."

"I've met him a couple of times…" Hawke said absentmindedly, Adaar gave him an almost admiring look before returning his gaze to his drink.

"I hear he is a great warrior, one to watch out for if he is enraged."

"His angry voice was rather sexy." The alcohol was stronger than he thought, but Adaar didn't seem fazed by Hawke's open admittance of his attraction towards the Qunari warlord. In fact he looked almost intrigued.

-DA-

He was drunk, a warm and fuzzy feeling was filling him from his insides, outwards. It was only just over two hours. Hawke wobbled in is seat and poured another drink with a shaking hand, across from him Adaar watched with a perfectly calm expression.

'Bastard, he has drunk as much as me… yet is still so deliciously fine.'

Through dark lashes, Hawke examined Adaar once more. The look in the human's glassy eyes was not lost to the Qunari, a look that darkened the human's honey eyes to a deep brown as he examined the appealing body before him.

Knowingly Adaar closed his eyes and pulled a tranquil expression, he breathed softly and listened carefully as Hawke shifted. Warm breath fanned across his cheeks and a hot hand rested on his inner thigh to hold up Hawke's weight as he leaned close.

Hawke's mouth was parted as he hovered so close to Adaar's own lips, his hand not on the Qunari's solid thigh came up to tenderly cup the pale grey skin and stroked the surprisingly silky flesh with the pad of his thumb.

Eager to feel more in his muddle and confidant haze, Hawke kissed Adaar passionately, the other man parted his own mouth to allow the human to press in his warm tongue to run across the sharp canines hidden just beneath the soft smiling lips.

"Hm." Hawke moaned and pressed his body closer. Softly a pair of hands trailed up his thighs to pause at his hips, Adaar tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss while not once opening his eyes, he calmly breathed in the scent of Hawke, filling his senses with the familiar smells of lyrium and elfroot.

Hawke did the same, breathing in spices and sugar, along with the herb Adaar smoked in his pipe. The smells were foreign like the grey giant he was latching on to and together were more addicting then concentrated lyrium potions.

Removing his hand from Adaar's thigh caused Hawke to fall into the Qunari's lap, he clamped his hands around the strong jaw of the other man as he sucked Adaar's tongue and kissed him for as long as possible.

"Ha!" Hawke gasped as he pulled back to take a breath, everything was spinning and he felt like his whole body was on fire, "Sh… Shit…"

Adaar chuckled softly and ducked his head so he could run his sharp teeth and tongue against Hawke's neck drawing out small trembles.

"D-Damn, Adaar you need to…" Gasping out, Hawke grasped almost blindly at the Qunari's horns as he was flipped onto his bed suddenly. Adaar sucked and nibbled at revealing skin as he untied Hawke's leather armour and robes making the human moan she shiver.

Soon Hawke's armour and kneel long robe were parted showing his muscular torso to the patient looks of the Qunari, it was almost like Adaar was calculating his every movement and making a well-formed strategy for ultimate release.

Coming to a final plan, Adaar flipped Hawke over onto his knees and forearms. Without giving the man a chance to recover the Qunari tugged down Hawke's pants till they were off leaving Hawke only in his opened shirt and robe. Shivering with his arse in the cool air for Adaar's eyes, Hawke looked back with his head tucked sideways into the covers of his bed.

Beneath him the fabric was already getting a damp heat from his drool and panting breath as he witnessed Adaar examining his arse and the underside of his hard shaft and balls, with attentive eyes. A hand cupped said balls making a deep strangled moan escape Hawke and slowly Adaar rubbed the sensitive skin making small mewls to flee the man.

A pair of fingers rubbed against Hawke's begging hole, though did not enter due to the risk the sharp talons imposed to the tight entrance. Drunk with lust and alcohol, Hawke could only moan and pant as Adaar controlled every touch and the twinges of pleasure they gave him.

"Ah, Adaar…"

"Hm?" Adaar hummed calmly as he swirled the pad of his finger around Hawke's arse.

"Please don't leave me waiting…" His voice was raspy, it made Adaar give a light smile.

Heeding Hawke's plea, Adaar bent over the human's back and latching his mouth around any skin he could find, sucking and licking while simultaneously removing his own robes. He pulled his pants down to his knees, enough to let out his hardening manhood, taking the hand rubbing against Hawke's balls he began to stoke himself and get into position.

Beneath his larger frame and molesting mouth, Hawke was like a moaning whore. His face was red with desire and his mouth watered from the almost paralysing lust.

"Adaar please… AGH!" Hawke broke into a loud gasping moan as a large shaft began to slowly push into his throbbing hole, it made his own shaft pulse and burn beneath the skin. It took a few sharp twitches of his hips before Adaar was fully buried within his tight body.

A deep sigh heated up Hawke's skin even more, Adaar close his eyes and pulled his mouth away from the flesh to allow himself a chance to take in some breaths before he began to slowly move in and out.

"Ah!" Once more Hawke moaned and tucked his head between his forearms, Adaar leaned close to him with one forearm nestled above the crown of Hawke's head and his free hand spread out across Hawke's lower stomach. Long soft white locks of hair slid across tanned shoulder blades and tickled the human with each thrust.

Everything twinged as Adaar hit that one sensitive spot deep within, it made Hawke cry out with each thrust into the bed and grow dizzier from lust and alcohol. As his arse allowed Adaar to move smoother the pace grew stronger until it was passionate like Hawke had fantasized Qunari sex to be like. And he dreamt of it almost all the time, Qunari are so…

"I… I am coming!" All thoughts were lost as Hawke cried out, he felt small explosions of pleasure erupt inside his balls making every part of his body tremble. All Adaar did to answer those hoarse words was to hum and thrust a little faster, and even as he roughly pounded into the human, his lips tenderly ran across Hawke's shoulder.

Somewhere deep inside Adaar's chest there were deep growling grunts vibrating from him, they could not be heard beneath Hawke's loud pants and cries but could be felt within his every fibre. It made his shaft twinge.

Screaming out, Hawke slammed his head harder into the soft fabric of his bed and clenched his eyes shut as he came heavily. His whole being trembled as his energy fled him while Adaar continued to slam into him from behind to rush towards his own release.

"Fill me, Adaar…"

Adaar chuckled softly then pierced his shard teeth into the back of Hawke's neck, drawing out blood and a deep moan. With hot essence he filled Hawke's arse completely and thrust deep a couple of times before freeze at the hilt, making sure the human's squeezing body took in as much as possible.

Not removing his shaft or teeth, Adaar ran his hands across Hawke's soaked body, feeling the shivering muscles and causing more trembles to run through the human's body. Whether it was his intention or not, the Qunari's sharp talons cut into Hawke's almost delicate skin leaving the faintest of marks across his skin. There was something both tender and bestial about Adaar and it made Hawke pant with desire.

Carefully Adaar pulled out his still solid but limper shaft and his teeth, gently in an almost apology he licked the wound he caused and tweaked both of his nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. The touch sent shocks through Hawke making him shiver and squirm while biting his lip.

"Hmmm." Hawke moaned at the touch and gingerly rolled onto his back so he could wrap his arms around the Qunari's neck to draw him down into a deep kiss. It was Adaar's turn to suck at the human's tongue making Hawke moan again and arch up against the grey chest for more contact.

"Take me again." He panted out desperately as they paused to breathe.

Adaar chuckled once more closed his eyes as thighs tightly wrapped around his hips to drive him against Hawke's limp shaft causing them to grind against each other. Without hesitation he angled his hips and thrust back into the warmth of Hawke's raw arse and pounded them both to a second release.

It came along a little faster than the first go but was equally explosive, if not more from how sensitive they both felt to the senses. Hawke panted and tightened his thighs stopping Adaar from removing his shaft again. Silver-gold and honey-gold looked deep into each other as Hawke began to weakly grind his arse against Adaar.

Knowing what the human beneath him desired, Adaar began to kiss Hawke once more and take him AGAIN, leading to an electrifying third release. And that was all Hawke's body could handle in his drunken stage, his eyes felt like lead and drooped shut.

It felt like his was floating as Adaar tucking him into the bed's warm folds and lay down beside him. In a mumble that sounded like your typical drunkard noise Hawke asked, "Maybe hiring you as a private guard… would be a good idea."

Warmth surrounded him as he drifted to sleep, the smell of Adaar overloaded his senses and made him fall asleep in an instant before he could register an answer from the Qunari.

With a small smile and warm eyes, Adaar looked down at the human who he held within his embrace. Careful not to chip the wood of the bedhead, he tucked his horned head just above Hawke's and closed his own eyes. He might have better stamina then the drunken human, but these events still tiered him out a bit, especially after his escape from the Qunari haters who tried to capture him upon his arrival to the city.

Adaar sighed. Maybe he will take up the human's offer. He was willing to become a guard for this household and its occupants if it gave him a place to stay and a strong voice backing him, protecting him from the Qunari haters.

As night fell, Adaar listened to movement around the house. Reaching down he pulled his pants up over his hips and slowly removed himself from the soft bed as to not awaken Hawke, tying up his outer robes he stepped on surprisingly light feet down into the main area.

Leandra had not noticed him, giving Adaar a few moments to correct his clothes before stepping out of the shadows. "Lady Hawke."

"OH!" The older woman gasped and jumped back, once more holding a hand over her heart in fright. "Dear, you startled me again. I didn't realise you were still here."

"I apologize." Adaar politely bowed to her, "It grew late faster then we anticipated."

"Don't worry, stay the night if you must. How is Garrett?"

"He is asleep." Adaar bowed once more, "Thank you for your generosity, rest well Lady Hawke."

"Thank you, good night… Adaar was it?" At his nod the two went their separate ways, her to her private quarters and him back to Hawke's after acquiring a book from the library that he could read in the morning before Hawke awakes.

Only a small grumble came past Hawke's lips as Adaar once more settled beside him and took up his former position. Closing his eyes he fell into the familiar void of the fade that he explored in his dreams, Hawke was there watching everything with the awareness only a mage could have.

"Adaar? Are you…?"

"I am a mage, like you." Slowly he sat beside the human and watched demons in the distance, burning like fireflies, spirit's passed close by making sure the two mages were protected from the lure of the demons that wished to posses their bodies and enter Thedas.

Slowly the human and Qunari leaned into each other but kept their hands to themselves and their minds clear. They would do nothing lewd here with the dangers of demons and the eyes of spirits, they could wait for the morning.

"So will you take up my offer?" Hawke asked while Adaar lit up his pipe.

Smoke wisped out of the end and took shapes of creatures both fantasy and real, the shapes battled and galloped through the surreal shades of the Fade. Hawke peered up from where his head nestled against Adaar's collarbone and noticed that the Qunari was smiling softly.

"It is an intriguing offer… I might take you upon it." Adaar looked down at him through his pale lashes, "And payment?"

Hawke raised his brow and snorted, "I am sure we can 'come' to an agreement on the price." Adaar's eyes lit up at the enthusiasm beneath the word 'come' and his smile spread a little more around his pipe.

"That's for certain, Hawke."


End file.
